


I'm Seeing Stars

by AnimagusFireblade



Series: Wear your Heart on your Sleeve (Or Somewhere Else) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Heartfelt, Love, Northern Star, One Shot, Peter Pan - Freeform, Star - Freeform, Sweet, Teasing, That wink though, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Sara hates being one upped. So what does she do to show Ava how much she loves her? The same thing but with more finesse and her own twist. She just hopes she didn't really screw this surprise up.'I see the exact moment her gaze settles on my hip. Her mouth moves like she is trying to speak, but nothing comes out. She kneels down in front of me, her head level to my waist. I hold my breath, hoping for joy but fearing rejection.'Avalance OneshotSara POV





	I'm Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the My Little Canary and couldn't help myself to not write what Sara would do in return. Sara just has that competitive nature that would want to prove she loves Ava just as much if not more. So please enjoy this Part 2!
> 
> *This one was not edited so sorry in advance for any errors!

Sara POV

Oh, Ava is going to either cry or flip out when she sees this. I smirk at the thought. She will never see this coming. On our last mission to stop another magical mishap from giving another dictator unimaginable power, we took a detour during one of our regrouping phases. Ava would’ve disapproved, but we really were just sitting around until our second opportunity to grab the Rumplestiltskin like goblin.

Anyways I got the team to stop off in Star City for my errand. Let’s just say I have picked out something just as meaningful for her to see as her surprise was for me. That little surprise got her laid so many times that week. I chuckle at that thought as I walk down the halls of the Time Bureau toward Ava’s office. When I get to the door, it is wide open. She is a stickler for the ‘open door’ policy. I peek inside to see what she is doing. Her head is down focusing on her computer screen and mounds of paperwork around her.

I stay there, drinking in her appearance. She is wearing one of her standard black Time Bureau suits. Her hair is down, framing her face with the blonde locks. My fingers are itching to run through it while I capture her lips. I notice her stiff posture as her fingers click across the keyboard. An idea pops into my mind, striking me with gleeful energy to pull this off.

I dash in and jump up on the edge of her desk, giggling at her startled reaction. It takes her a moment to understand what just happened, and who is responsible for the transgression. Her eyes make their way up to mine, her face softens for a split second before going into official mode.

“Captain Lance, do I need to remind you that we all take our jobs very seriously around here and do not appreciate childish activities?” She turns back to her computer screen. I continue to silently stare at her, knowing she will break soon. As expected, she looks lovingly back up at me within seconds. I grin and lean in to give her a light peck. When I pull back, Ava is pouting.

“You’ve been gone almost two weeks and that’s all I get?” Her pout is adorable, causing me to grin wider.

“Why, Director, I didn’t think you would approve of public displays of affection where anyone could walk in.” I wink at her and snicker while she rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, goober, just come here.” She captures my face for another kiss. Flushed and breathless, my lips leave her’s as our foreheads meet. I’m trying to contain my breathing but it is coming out in pants.

“God, I missed you so much.” She sighs. Her hands guide me into her lap, and I adjust my legs to straddle her as I hug her close.

“Not as much as I missed you—ow!” That comment earned me a pinch to the side, making me chuckle. I hear her grunt something into my neck. I lean back to hear her better.

“Give me one hour, and I meet you at home. I have to get these reports finished before the budget meeting tomorrow.” A frown forms on my lips.

“You can’t just come home nnooowww?” I try to give her puppy eyes, but I sense it isn’t working.

“One hour. I have to come up with more of the reasons your chaotic team is worth valuable resources.” She grins and taps me on the nose, but my frown increases.

“But you know we are worth it.”

“I know that but now I have to justify it to a room of old stuffy men in suits again. Everything has to go through official channels. Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon.” She kisses my nose. Taking that as my signal to leave, I kiss her cheek and open a time portal to our apartment.

“Sara! That’s for emergencies only!” I smirk at her annoyance.  
“This is an emergency. I have to get ready to surprise my girlfriend.” I wink at her and close the portal before she can do more than raise her brow. Within seconds, I receive an influx of text messages.

‘What do you mean surprise?’

‘You know I don’t like surprises.’

‘What is it???’

My face breaks out into a smile from seeing her texts. She has taken the bait and will likely be home as soon as her proposals are finished. Her anticipation always wins out over the aversion she feels towards surprises. I decide to put on a comfy blue shirt and some high waisted jeans as my bare feet pad through our closet. The jeans will add a second layer of anticipation for her.

When I finish getting ready, I move around the apartment setting up candles for a romantic evening. I’ve made it through most of my dinner prep before Ava portals into the living room. Her shirt sleeves are rolled up and her blazer is slung over one shoulder. As sexy as she looks, I still notice the slight nervousness radiating from her. I grin and raise my eyebrow.

“Where’s the fire, Director Sharpe?” She rolls her eyes when she observes my smugness. My heart flutters with my successful ploy to ease her tension. Her eyes glance around the room, taking in the unique lighting.

“It’s likely in here since all of these candles are a fire hazard.” She moves two of them away from possibly flammable items. That was a good catch, not that I would tell her. I roll my eyes, knowing that her instinct is to see the negative in the gesture, even if she secretly loves it.

“There isn’t a fire, so why did you get to portal home? You know, emergencies only and all.” I love teasing her with her own rules. She looks up at me with a fierce look that sucks the breath out of my lungs.

“Had to make it back before my girlfriend time jumps away again. Wanted to make sure I got to do this.” She walks to me and puts her hands on my hips, pushing me against the counter. Her right hand leaves my hip and reaches up to slide her fingers into my scalp. My head leans back at her insistent pull, and her lips crash into mine. The kiss is intense, like she’s drowning and I’m the only one that can give her air. I match her intensity, wrapping my arms around her neck.

Both of her hands grasp my hips and lift me to sit on the counter. Her lips move across my jaw to the soft spot behind my ear, taking advantage of the new angle. My head leans back, and my eyes slide closed as I groan. She nips at my sensitive spot and descends to my collar bone, leaving red marks that will definitely be noticeable tomorrow. I open my eyes when I smell something burning. It takes a moment for my mind to register where the smell is coming from.

“Oh shit, the chicken!” I extricate myself from her arms and make a mad dash for the stove. I grab a dish to put the slightly blackened dinner on. After examining the food, I conclude that it will be salvageable. I turn to inform my frantic girlfriend only to be met with her amusement. In seeing my confusion, she comes toward me and kisses my cheek.

“See I was right, you were burning down the place.” My cheeks flare up due to embarrassment from her accusation.

“Wouldn’t have burned it if you’d drove the extra 15 minutes home.” I manage a small grin as she sticks her tongue out at me.

“I was under the impression that getting home quickly was in my best interest. I was promised a surprise.” Her eyebrow quirks up with the statement. I chuckle at her bluntness.

“Dinner first. Surprise later.” She grumbles at me. “Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait, babe.” She nods and helps me set the table. We enjoy dinner and talk about the mission my team has been on the last two weeks. Once I’ve given her the brief run down of screw ups, leaving out unnecessary information that would get me scolded, she told me about some new changes starting in the agent training and Gary’s screw up with some scheduling mishap. The lighting dimmed around us as the candles I lit fizzled out, drawing our dinner to an end.

“That was really good, babe. How did you manage to make it?” I fumble with my napkin so I can prevent eye contact a little longer.

“Oh, you know, chicken marsala is my specialty.” I can feel her eyes boring into my skull.

“Really? With almost no mess in the kitchen? That’s not very Sara Lance like of you.” I know my ruse is up.

“Fine, you caught me. I got it from the ship and was reheating it. But in my defense, I was doing it without a microwave!” I raise my hands in my defeat, and her giggle makes me grin. I close the distance between us, trying to claim her lips. She turns her face, so my lips land on her cheek. I pull back and frown.

“I’ve been patient, Sara. Stop drawing out my agony.” Ava narrows her eyes as her explanation dawns on me, giving me a teasing grin. I push my chair back and grab her hand, leading her to our room. I push her to sit on the bed and lean away to pull off my shirt. Confusion flickers in her eyes as I reach for my high waisted jeans. My goal was to draw this out and see how long before she catches on to my surprise. As I bend down to strip off my jeans, I hear her impatient sigh.

“Sara, if you really got me anxious and worked up for surprise sex, then you will be on the couch tonight.” I stand up and meet her eyes. I hold her stare and wait, her annoyance growing.

“Sara, seriously what are you doing?” She rolls her eyes at my silence. “Okay, that is childish. You could at least an—.” I see the exact moment her gaze settles on my hip. Her mouth moves like she is trying to speak, but nothing comes out. She kneels down in front of me, her head level to my waist. I hold my breath, hoping for joy but fearing rejection. Her fingers skim the area, observing the ink drawing that’s placement replicated her own ink.

“Babe, what is this?” Her voice is shaky, I doubt my decision to get this.

“It’s stars— two stars to be exact.”

“I see that, but what are they for?” Her question has me fidgeting. I swallow, trying to un-jumble my thoughts.

“Well, you always call me Peter Pan and— and you got that tattoo for me. It—it meant a lot to me, so I—I wanted to do something for you.” I didn’t anticipate how emotional this would be for me. Most of the marks on my body weren’t put there on purpose, but I chose this with her in mind.

“It’s the Northern Star and the star to the right.” She glances up at my face, listening to my explanation. “I got it to show you how much I love you and how much I believe that you are different from anyone else in my life.” I reach out to grasp her hand in both of mine. “I seek out your wisdom and comfort for hard times. I rejoice with you during the good times. You are the one person in the world that I want to be around and do this domestic, non-normal life with. You’re my Northern Star.” I’m trying not to cry, but I fail when I see tears streaming down her face.

I wipe as many tears as I can from her face. Her face turns up to see mine as I caress her face. After a moment, she stands and pulls me in for a hug. I cling to her as we both try to collect ourselves. She is the first to pull back, her hands framing my face.

“I’m honored that you got this for me. I love you so much and will always be here for you.” I reach up to kiss her. We stay like that until we are out of breath. She chuckles in between breaths.

“Damn you sure set the bar high. Guiding light of your life and all.” I lightly shove her for the comment.

“Northern Star, dork.”

“Guessing the second star to the right was just an added bonus for you? You know, since you are Peter Pan and all.” I groan at her remark. Hopefully, I won’t come to regret having a reminder of the nickname tattooed on me. As her gaze lovingly meets mine, I am reminded that no matter how many jokes are made, the gesture meant more than any words that could ever be spoken.

“I know you think I’m childlike sometimes, but even that was low, babe.” I try to act annoyed.

“Sorry, my love. Guess I’ll have to make it up to you.” She glances up and down my body, grinning at the amount of exposed skin. “You made my work a little easier for me.” My body shivers under her darkening gaze. She backs me onto the bed, crawling up on top of me.

“I’m going to need a lot of apologies for the many remarks made against my tattoo.” I look at her expectantly.

“Of course, baby. Wouldn’t want to bruise your ego too badly.” She tries not to giggle when I feint shock at her comment.

“Should I expect such a beating to it that I’ll be scarred for my big attempt at a heartfelt gesture?” I break out my puppy eyes to earn back some sympathy. She rolls her eyes and pecks me on the lips.

“You just hate being out done, don’t you?” This woman knows me too well. She grins at my struggle to not seem guilty. Leaning down, she whispers into my ear. “If your ego gets too bruised, I know how to make it better.”

I gladly would take her bruising remarks about the tattoo any day for the soothing touches I receive in return. That evening and many after, every comment and joking remark was met with intense, long apologies that would have my body buzzing for hours. She took me to levels of pleasure I didn’t know existed.

Most of those nights ended with us cuddling each other, lazily tracing each other’s tattoo. Sometimes it soothed us to sleep, and other times it made the desire spark back to life and sleep more elusive. The restless nights would end in satisfied sighs and sleepy kisses. We would doze off with her hand pressed to my hip, touching the tattoo that shows the world that Sara Lance belongs to one woman, now and forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave comments and kudos! Both help encourage me to keep writing! Any ideas or prompts are welcome! I will do my best to answer them!


End file.
